Father May I Kiss You
by Sunset Red
Summary: SAD crontols Dean Ambrose he lives with it every day of his horror life.his younger brother seth is over rule with his anxinty. Dr Redwater hides a secert
1. Chapter 1

Prolong: Welcome To the Nightmares

The darkness scatted alone in the, dark shadows, of a boarded up basement all the windows.

were boarded up the exited to the door was the only escaped it led outside in the hallway.

Some might say that Dean mental illness, was taking over his body and mind others were say it was because of the city.

He sated in his room just one of the three rooms in the basement suite he was engrossed with a rosary, hanging in his hands he muted words that were unspeakle the floor was indent he wasn't listing to the radio playing in his room.

Dean shiver his skin risen the Goosebumps roused all over.

A man possible he's father place his warm hand on Dean cold bare shoulder Dean felt his father touch he looked around to him.

"Dean why are you on the floor you should be in bed sleeping." he father spoke softy.

"I can't sleep without you next to me." Dean gripped his father hand on his shoulder.

"Now remembered what Dr. Redwater said." Dean father said, he picked up him and held in him in his arms the warmth enlighten the flame of their heartbeat; Dean pressed his ear to his father chest.

"I hate Dr. Redwater he nothing but trouble

I need you father so much." Dean pled he looked at his father.

"It too much for you Dean my love has cursed your brain everything inside you is killing you." the man embraces a hug around his second son.

The man slapped his son upside the face pushing his son on the bed he stormed out of Dean room.

He could hear the crying of Dean behind the wooden door.

This was only the start of Dean treatment by; Jesus Christ it was only the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one: Dr. Michaels

Present day….

10:00 am

The next Morning Seth father' Triple H was helping his son get ready for his visit with Dr. Shawn Michaels. Seth long hair was combed and washed with the help of Hunter

Seth's curly hair was leaded down his blonde streak fall into the crowd. Seth was dressed in a clad of blue jeans and a black polo shirt he left two buttons popped open to show his cross necklace.

He was fussing about wearing his sneakers indoors so hunter sigh deeply letting Seth go without he agreed to wear his black cotton socks.

By 10:15 am Seth was already to go he and his father stayed in their small apartment in Greenwich, Connecticut. He and his father lived there for five years now it seem to Seth a decade since the basement

Seth was in his father warm masculine arms they're both stay on the lazy-boy recliner.

"Father I don't want to do this." Seth pleaded his brown eyes looked dashing at his only father in this world

"I'm sorry son but your brother Dean is no longer with us." Hunter said he say it with a attitude

Seth gritted his teeth.

He heard the door knock

Hunter got out of his son embrace and answer the door.

A male laughter was heard in the foyer along with his father.

From Seth view he saw the backside of Dr. Michaels he shook hands with Hunter and their exchange humbly looks

"Now where is that boy of yours Hunter." say Dr. Shawn Michaels

He sounded louder then his father say to him since last night.

Seth pulled a blanket from the floor he covered himself.

When Hunter and Dr. Michaels exit from the hallway

"I. Think you answer your own question Shawn " say Hunter

Hunter went to his son pulling back the blanket the blanket from him Seth was fighting he latch onto his father giving him a bone crushing hug he hide his face from the psychiatric.

"Daddy don't leave me alone" with Seth was shaking his temperature had gone ill Hunter held his only son in his arms and placed back on to the recliner

Seth looked at the doctor he waved to Seth, which made Seth went to throw up and he did all over Hunter brand new shoes

Seth buried his head into the armrest

Seth needed his father to be with him but since he had just throw up last night dinner on his father brand new church shoes hunter stay in the small kitchen be was reading the newspaper and drinking his coffee,

"So Seth today we just going to intro ourselves my Name is Dr. Shawn Michaels I'm in my mid-30 I'm a register psychiatrics' at Sunnybrook Hospital I'm been for 20 years I stared when I fished med school at the age of 18, my hobbies are reading, painting and going for light runs in the morning to clear my head I'm met your father whiling we were in collage met you once Seth whiling you were seven years of age you came with your Father. To visit your older brother Dean right "

Seth dint find Dr. Michaels intimating at all he looked like a nice man of what am I kidding about he done mores thing then I could possible do Seth thought

Dr. Michaels had strong masculine features strong cheekbones and a strong face he was probably in his 40's by the looks of it he had a full set of hair dirty blonde hair just like his daddy it was long tried back and neat without a string out of place,

Seth found him handsome in a patient way. Dr. Michaels didn't wear his lab coat he just wore a plan t-shirt and jeans smiler to what Seth wore he had on sneakers too.

Their was a clipboard in his hands he tapped his pen on the clipboard waiting for Seth to say smoothing anything.

"So Seth you can being at anytime" he said with a smug face on his face

Seth looked at both ways he gazed at his father and at Dr. Michaels

He stummed a bit looking both ways in the lling room and kitchen.

"Ah… I need my father" Seth said

Hunter looked up he stood up and shook his head

Heading to the figed.

He need and his sons need space or he'll up like Dean.

Shawn gazed at Seth prused his lips to make words

"So Seth your father says that you'll be in the 11-th grade how does that make you fell" Shawn quote he crossed his leg on his other leg leading his head to the side.

Seth gazed at him with wonder, "fine" he replay

Fine it does make you worried. Anxious or scared that summer almost over." He said

"He's got a point shut up me." Seth muttered under his breath

"What was that?" Shawn said

"Nothing" Seth replay

"Seth tell me about yourself what to you like what don't like things like that."

"I like to surf" Seth said

Shawn jotted it down with few others things

He placed his hand under his chin

"Anything else." He added

"Weight lifting and cross fit" he said

Seth looked over to his father in the kitchen he was making pot of coffee porblng for Shawn.

Seth what don't you like Shawn said quietly?

"I don't like people like you to tear my father away form my arms!" Seth said strongly

"And this why I'm here to help you with family therapy there and medication we and can diagnosed you" Shawn said

"I notice that you wear a cross necklace around your neck." Shawn added the gold shined out to him in the daylight the windows were open to see the beach just a block form them.

Hunter strolled in. with a tray of coffee and placed on the coffer table.

"Does' my beliefs have anything to do with this" Seth snapped Hunter shot his son a unfaithful looked

"Excuse my son. Shawn Seth he's not usually like this it the Moring" Hunter said

"I understand I was once a teen boy" Shawn smiled he had no cracks into Seth looked at him

"Daddy when I'm I done." Seth frowned he propped his legs on the coffee table Biting on his cross necklace

"When Dr. Michaels says so" Hunter spoke harshly

"Black right." Hunter said

Shawn sipped his coffee and placed it on the end table beside him

Hunter left the living room

"Seth do you drink coffee"

"No" he replay angry

"Seth I've heard you'll have a job"

"Yes"

"Where"

"At Reign's hardware store"

"And are you part-time or full-time"

"Part' time"

"Are you enjoying it?"

"It fine"

"Is there another place you want to work?"

"Nope"

"What your occupation"

"Stocking shelves"

"Are you okay with that?"

"Yes"

"Oh would you look at the time it nearly 11:am

It was a pleasure to meet you Seth"

Hunter returned back he clasped a hand on Shawn shoulder

I'm done

"I'll schedule an appointment with your son, Hunter

"Nice meeting with you Seth" Shawn waved to him he shook hands with his long time friend.

Seth bitted on his necklace looking at the window the views were just so damn beautiful.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two: Monkey Sea, Monkey Do

Then… fives years ago

The visit was only two hours away, Dean stood in his room with his younger brother Seth. Seth straggles himself on Dean lap kissing him all over while Dean radio's was playing Alice In Chains _Them Bones_ in Dean Room' their Father was away he left to go to the store it never consent the boys always moaning and groaning in the bedroom, the sex was in the air it inhale Seth nostrils. Dean took him to the dark side of Jesus Christ: homosexuality was in the Devil name but Incest was the Lord's game.

Dean grabbed on to Seth curly black hair entwining his fingers in the lashed hair of strawberry scent it never dawn on Seth how fucking hot Dean could rub him down,

Seth heartbeat fasted up to his point. He cried for dean to touch him.

The song ended and Dean fell back on his back panting like a horny clown, Seth groan as he rolled into his brother arms the air was thin as their sweat breaks into the room.

"Fuck." Seth whisper

"You're telling me," Dean groan

"Dad not's here"

"Thank God, So fuck me."

"My pleasure."

There went again Dean couldn't think of better day to spend his Saturday evening with the darkness of his brother Seth.

The nakedness of the two men broke ever rule of the Ten Commandments their sinned and were going to hell

Dean watch his brother Seth smoke a cigarette

Father would never allow Seth to smoke one until he was 18 years of age.

Another rule broken…

Dean presses his forehead against Seth while he let Seth press his mouth against his brother's dirty sinful lips.

He release the toxic of the lord's sin into his mouth

He opens his mouth and blow the smoke in Seth face Dean never thought of getting high was a bad thing

The brothers were sinning behind the lord's pity eyes

Dean pulled up the comforter up to the neckline up Seth and him,

Heaven was beside them, hell just getting hotter.

When father return he brought two friends for Dean a young blonde girl and a doctor to dissect Dean's brain

The two of the friends were standing in a white tile room with Dean strapped on the bed he was tried down with heavy restraints in brown color just like the ones at Sunnybrook Hospital his eyes were the large, full of fear he looked at his father he watch Dean get sedated that was only way that Dean could shut up,

"Father please, why are you letting them to this to me" Dean screamed in pain, the blood ticked out on Dean shoulder.

Dr. Redwater pressed both of his cold, rough hands on the side of Dean face. Looking Dean straight in his eye

He scowled his breathing and close his eyes the man he looked up was beautiful. He blacked out under their hospital lights when Dean woke up to Dr. Redwater stroking Dean shoulder in a creep lovey way, it dawned on Dean that Dr. Redwater didn't looked ugly but sort handsome he had brown hair it was short and neat dean watch how Dr. Redwater look at Dean he pulled up a chair beside his bedside,

And spoke…

"Hello Dean I see you clam down do you why you're in my laboratory," he said at Dean still smiling a creepy face.

"Leave me alone sir," Dean said as politely as the money came, he place his hand on Dr. Redwater face stroking his cheek.

"Oh Dean you're so saced maybe some more morhaine will happen"

"OH Summer Rae!" he called out

"You can do this to me without my consent," Dean yelled at the both of him.

"Oh yes we can your father signed the papers and forage your signature on them should I get it for you" Dr. Redwater

Summer Rae stood by bedside hooking up the tube to Dean arm

"No!" he violently screamed.

Dean rolled his head looking at the lovely young girl with the cutest shade of rich blonde hair,

"Father I love you don't do this," cried Dean he saw his own father stand behind a glass window, sitting and gazing at him.

He was struggled out of the restrains it was heavy under Dean small body.

He could do anything but cry as the needle pocked thought in his bugling vein.

Dean cried in pain as he lost coniones

"He stabled time to open his head," Dr. Redwater laughs

Dean hair was pulled up as Dr. Redwater cut open his head just below the hair line his hands peel in the skin he and Summer Rae started to played with Dean brain

The white light shone brightly on Dr. Redwater, face he sweats as he had a Summer Rae to lightly dab his foreword.

Hunter observe form the bloody scene he placed his hands on his lap and also look at the time on his watch 11:35 p.m. He placed a hand to his face he's disgust as Dr. Redwater and Summer Rae picked and pulled the brain tissue of his son,

This was for Dean's own well, they're no way that his father would let his son grow up gay.

An hour passed it seem like a month, Dr. Redwater used a retractor, the blade carefully cut in the deeper brain tissues Dr. Redwater peered his crafty eyes at blade

"Miss Rae passed me the tweezers," said Dr. Redwater.

The woman gave him the sliver the tweezers the doctor used his other hand to reach in and pull out a small black microchip lodged in Dean brain in the cerebrum area.

Slowly Dr. Redwater placed it on the side tray

Summer Rae Watched in awe, she poked it with the tweezers

"Let's get him stich up Miss Rae, " he said

Summer Rae pushed the tray towards the cleaning station.

She with her gloved hand, placed the black microchip in a small plastic flat jar, and without anybody looking she tuck the jar in her purse right beside the sink. What was inside the black michored chip had high hopes for Dean?


End file.
